creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Red and Green Eyes Are Always Staring
At the time, I was still in the first grade when we moved out of our old house. Before we moved I was living in reading, and my grandfather had a jewelry store at the time just down the street from the house. At that time I used to walk to school every day just up on the hill side. School for me was a long and boring place that I had to attend regularly. My teacher was not one of my favorite people. Lucky for me that was a short lived experience. I was glad to be out of that school for good seeing as how reading high is more like a baby siting service than a school. We moved out and found a new home on the outskirts of reading in a small development. The development was said to have been built on swamp land, seeing as to how the water was laying into the grown and the roads flooded after it was done raining. Seeing as I was living there for the years leading up to my graduation, Temple was now my new home. After we have settled into our new house I began to see things that I have never seen before in my room. For twelve years I have left my closet door closed at night because I have seen something that to this day, still unnerves me. Two eyes at least, I believed were staring at me. I have tried everything that I could think of to debunk as to what it could be. I had a very thick blanket that is black, with a white Raiders logo, and with white writing. I had decided to use it as a curtain, seeing as how I did not like the amount of light that was piercing through the window at night, but to no avail the two eyes did not disappear. Always staring always looking at me, a red and green eye never moving, evenly spread apart. I never found out what it could be. I was thinking that it could be a toy or something that would glow in the dark, but that was not the case seeing as how batteries die, and I have seen the two eyes staring at me for twelve years. Every night I closed my closet door and I did not see the two eyes staring at me though the wood of the door. I felt some relief when I closed the door, knowing all to well that it was waiting there for me to open the door. The one day I had a friend come over and sit in the closet space. He said to me that he felt a presence in the closet. I don’t know if I am inclined to believe him, but I can only tell you what he said. He told that me there was something in the closet that made him sick to his stomach and that he felt uneasy sitting there. He left to go home that day with no other incident and all was quiet that night. Only the eyes are staring at me. Never wavering or changing just staring all night. I was getting annoyed by this and was about to paint the back wall of the closet, but I was thinking "What if this did not work" and I was thinking that it could be a real mess seeing as how I have a large wooden toy box in the closet full of stuffed animals. I decided not to do so after all. A few years had passed with nothing else but those glowing red and green eyes staring at me. My grandfather from my mother’s side of the family died at around the same time my great grandmother died from my father’s side of the family. At the time we had to move a business and two residents, seeing as how we had a lot on our to do list at the time of moving everything from two location I did not pay much attention to my closet. When we finally got everything out of the closet, I notice that the two glowing eyes where still staring at me never changing, never faltering just staring. Once we finally made the move complete, I have not seen those eyes since then. I still wonder to this day if they are still there looking out of the closet staring. Category:Monsters